


More Sick Than I Am

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Polyjuice Potion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, guilt over sexual attraction, guilty bill weasley, rape by disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Bill has sex with Fleur, except it's not Fluer, but he isn't happy about who it turns out to be.





	More Sick Than I Am

Bill found it slightly peculiar when Fleur practically dragged him to their bedroom and peeled his clothes off his body. But, who he to question it, as they hadn’t had sex in over a week. Damn, she was alluring. Pulling her clothes off, he kissed her deeply as he strung his hand through her hair and begun to finger her.

“Bill,” she whispered, “Please…”

“Please what?” he teased, his cock close to her entrance.

“I want you,” she moaned.

She wrapped her arms around his back as he entered her, pulling him close. Bill thrust his hips against her, not even noticing her nails dig into his back.

“You’re really tight,” he commented, “Not that I mind.”

His eyes closed, he didn’t notice her hair change from blonde to red or her body change shape as he pounded against her. He did wonder why Fleur wasn’t speaking but put that up to her pleasurable moaning.

“Say my name again,” He moaned as he came.

“Bill,” that was not Fleur’s voice. It was… **No. No. Please, no.**

He looked down at the naked figure that lay below him. Shamefully, he pulled out of her.

“G…G…Ginny,” he said, his voice shaking.

She looked at him, smiling.

“I’m…I’m…I…”

Ginny caressed his face, which caused him to flinch.  

“I shouldn’t have tricked you,” she said, “But…I knew you would never do anything about…how you felt.”

He pulled away from her gentle touch. Thoughts, those sick and dirty thoughts returned to him.

“No,” He said simply.

“I’ve heard you in this very bed, calling out my name while you touched yourself.”

**How could she know?**

“Last summer when Harry and I stayed over,” she recalled, “I think you wanted me to know.”

“Never,” he said, “Never. Not you.”

He gasped as she touched his waist.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Bill,” she said, “This is what you wanted. To get me nice and wet and fuck me.”

“Don’t…don’t say that!” Bill stood up quickly, “I know I’m sick, I know it’s wrong but, I was getting over it! And you go and do…THIS!”

“Bill…”

“GO,” Bill said as he quickly got dressed.

“Please…”

He glared at her.

“You’re even more sick than I am,” he spat, “I would never…EVER do something as…as disgusting as what you’ve just done.”

Bill hated the tears in Ginny’s eyes as she pulled on her robes, but he was angry. How could she do this to him?

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit,” he said bitterly, not facing her, “I never wanted to act on it. Ever. Because I would never hurt you. Now, go. I can’t even look at you right now.”

Ginny dissaparated. Bill sat on the bed and allowed tears of guilt and disgust flow down his face as he buried his head in his hands. **He was dealing with it.**


End file.
